1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone interfaced subscription cable television systems and more particularly to those systems which distribute both free and premium program channels where premium program requests by the subscriber are made by telephone. Such systems can, for example, be used in hotels or apartment complexes where, in addition to the distribution of free broadcast program channels, there are also distributed premium or special program channels for which the subscriber is usually charged an additional fee for viewing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telephone interfaced cable television systems which utilize the subscriber's telephone equipment for program requests have been used in the past but they have not been entirely satisfactory or simple in operation. Prior art systems generally require the use of a computer or human operator for controlling and/or processing incoming subscriber telephoned requests. In addition, prior systems which utilize signal converters or program channel selectors at the subscriber terminal or location require manual subscriber operation of the converter or selector. Prior art systems also require a computer or other equipment at the central station or head end for addressing each such subscriber located device or terminal.
Because of the complexity of these prior art systems, the captial investment cost for their initial installation, as well as the cost of their operation and maintenance, are high and limit their use to installations having a relatively large number of paying subscribers. The use of such prior art systems in even large hotels are therefore not generally profitable.